


The difference between a peck and a kiss

by Flamie



Category: NU'EST
Genre: Alternate Universe - Celebrities, Alternate Universe - Musical Actors, Aron is Dean, Aron is stressed out, Everyone is talking about Jamie musical, Inspired by the Dean actor IG live about Mingi deep kissing, M/M, Mingi is Jamie of course, Mingi mauling Aron's lips, They're co-actors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:41:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26007397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flamie/pseuds/Flamie
Summary: Aron wants to know if his co-star knows the differences between a peck and kiss
Relationships: Aaron Kwak | Aron/Choi Minki | Ren, Hwang Minhyun & Aaron Kwak | Aron
Comments: 5
Kudos: 17
Collections: Nu'fics x The Parallel





	The difference between a peck and a kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Feyatsirk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feyatsirk/gifts).



> For Kay. Here's a belated birthday gift lol

Hwang Minhyun looked up from the musical script he was annotating to see his best friend, housemate and fellow musical actor, Kwak Aron, staggered into the living room and dropped onto the sofa, face first.

“Hyung?” Minhyun peered at him thoughtfully. “Are you okay?”

Instead of answering, the American-Korean actor only groaned as he wildly flailed against the sofa.

* * *

Staring at the mirror, Aron touched his bruised lips, wincing at the tender appendage.

It was his 10th show as for the critically acclaimed musical, Everyone’s talking about Jamie, as Dean and his third show with the youngest titular character, Jamie, a newbie idol named Choi Mingi.

He liked the kid, he really does. He’s brave enough (and enthusiastic) to audition for the part despite of the critical receptions in the rather conservative country, hard working to learn the hard choreography on those very tall heels and bright and sweet to be the moodmaker during their rehearsals.

There’s only one problem.

Staring at his lips, Aron hopelessly dabbed at it, hoping to make it less obvious that his young (and really attractive co-actor) had mauled him onstage.

Stupid brat.

And speaking of stupid brat, he glared as Mingi walked into the dressing room, his white dress, holding a bouquet of flowers to his chest as he hummed a song to himself.

Grinning to the older actor, Mingi came up to him, peering at the mirror as he pats his hair down.

‘Aron hyung,” the blond said playfully, nudging him with his elbow, “some of us are going out for some samgyeopsal after this. Wanna join us?”

“No thanks.” He said curtly, dabbling some vaseline on his swollen lips.

"You okay Hyung?” Mingi stared at him quizzically. “Did you hurt your lips or something?”

"Or something. You did this.” Aron said angrily. “Honestly Mingi, the script called for an angry peek, not a full-on kiss. You even bit my lips today geez!”

Mingi could only stare him in confusion. “What are you talking about hyung? I kissed you according to the script.”

With a sinking feeling, Aron could stare at the clueless young man in front of him. “Mingi, do you… even know what a peck is?”

“That’s what I’ve been doing?”

“You.. haven’t been doing pecks Mingi-ah.” Aron’s cheeks were red in embarrassment while he was trying to explain. “You’ve been kissing me this entire time.”

“No I haven’t!”

“Yes, you kinda are.” Gathering his courage, Aron leaned closer and touched his lips against Mingi’s before pulling away. “That’s a peck. This is a kiss.” Aron gently pull the man down, kissing him.

He pulled away and smiled shyly at Mingi. “Do you get it now? Now don’t forget to peek on our next stage together ok? Have some pity on hyung’s poor lips.” He playfully teased.

Mingi nodded before turning to change his clothes.

* * *

“-so I thought he got it since he didn’t say anything that night.” Aron wailed at his housemate, who was listening to his rants, the script laid forgotten beside him.

“And you know what he did tonight? He kissed me again! With tongues!!” He turned and screamed into the cushion he was holding. “He’s driving me insane!! My poor innocent lips are never going to be the same now!!”

Patting his poor housemate’s head, Minhyun pondered over the situation.

“Hyung,” he said slowly, catching Aron’s attention from the mini tantrum he was throwing. “Have you ever considered that Mingi could, you know, just messing around with you?”

Aron stared at Minhyun for a few seconds before turning back to the cushion again, screaming in frustration.

* * *

**Five years later**

Aron was doing a brief read through the script he was holding when he felt someone sitting beside him.

He looked up and stared at one Choi Mingi, now sporting violet tresses that made his delicate looks even more ethereal, his co-star for the upcoming musical.

After the musical, they had went on their separate ways, Aron working his way leading several musicals and plays while Mingi building his reputation as a versatile all-rounder idol. This was the first time in five years after their last kiss on stage (tongues and all) they met again face-to-face.

“Hey hyung, long time no see.” He said playfully. Aron grinned back. “Have you done a read with the script? It calls for a kiss scene. So, do you now know the difference between a peck and a kiss?”

Mingi smile turned into a playful smirk. “Not sure hyung. You better check if I know or not.” He said flirtatiously as he leaned in, pouting his lips at him.

Aron only chuckled and walks off to greet other actors. Mingi pouted and called out, “Hyung, you’re really not gonna check?”

Aron, turned back to look at him, and gave him a mysterious smile full of unspoken promises. “It’ll be more of a surprise during the stage if I wait.” Aron walked away as Mingi laughed loudly.


End file.
